KIMI  HANA
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: "un compromiso sentimental" firmado por dos personas diferentes... dos formas opuestas de entender el amor.


Bueno sólo diré nunca en mi vida pensé escribir de esta pareja… ni que una persona me hiciera hacerlo en un día… ni con esa canción…

Amm no se que decir ando corta de socializad hoy, sólo que después de acabarlo me resulto interesante y divertido ver lo mucho que me enamora nowaki… y morinaga jaja se parecen tanto, en el sentido de que senpai y hiroki los ponen en aprietos con sus sentimientos.

Esta serie Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes son míos si lo fueran de verdad hubiera puesto el extra lemon de miyavi x shinobu . porque eso fue una sucia censura… odie la serie por eso…¬¬

**KIMI = HANA**

**BY Kuchiki Hiwatari**

**Sono te hanasanaide hanasanaide**

**Boku ga sobani iru kara**

**Donna toki demo waratte waratte**

**Hana wo sakasete yo**

**Kimi no daisukina hana ga saita yo**

**Chiisana toge no aru hana ga kesa saita yo**

**Sono toge de jibun wo mamoreru tsumori kana**

**Tsuyogatte bakari no hana kimi mitai dane**

Esto es tan complicado, nuestra reacción es un tanto difícil hasta de explicar, pensar o sentir… él y yo no somos una pareja común y corriente, nuestra relación hasta cierto punto es tormentosa, decir que sea romántica sonaría fuera de contexto; más bien es egoísta.

El amor es un sentimiento curioso entre nosotros dos, porque en esta relación de pareja son pocas las demostraciones de una de las partes, y se asemeja a una lucha de poder con excelentes resultados cuando se gana y con sentimientos vacíos cuando se pierde.

"Un compromiso sentimental" es el titulo que le pongo a estos sentimientos que nos queman y que nos están arrastrando hasta el límite de esta apasionada aventura que emprendimos desde hace años, nosotros dos.

**Yasashisa wo shiru hodo setsunaku narunda**

**Kimi ga nagashitekita namida no nukumori to shite kara**

Soy una persona simple, que siempre ha obtenido el cariño de las demás personas de forma instantánea, no debo esforzarme demasiado para lograrlo, por ello cuando vi por primera vez la cara de sufrimiento de Hiro-san, de inmediato sentí que quería cambiar esa expresión con toda las fuerzas que tuviese para conseguirlo, también sentí que sería una tarea con un espinoso camino, pero quería hacerle feliz a costa de cualquier cosa.

**Kimi ni aitakute aitakute**

**Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara**

**Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou**

En efecto, el tenerle cerca sólo me hizo sentir pequeño, porque él es una de las personas más admirables que conozco, siempre imponiéndose nuevas metas, queriendo dar lo mejor de si, alejándose cada vez más de mi.

Quisiera mostrarle lo mejor del mundo, alcanzarle, para poderle decir que hay cosas que también puede lograr desde sus defectos y errores, pero no me atrevo porque no estoy a su nivel, porque aunque no lo demuestre es demasiado tímido para aceptarlo.

**Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide**

**Boku ga sobani iru kara**

**Donna toki demo waratte waratte**

**Hana wo sakasete yo**

Hiro-san se enoja como un gato salvaje, si le digo "te quiero" o "bienvenido"… tiene una personalidad muy apasionada. Él es un solitario, pero muy temperamental. Algunas ocasiones cuando lo recojo en la universidad escucho que sus estudiantes se quejan de cómo él no duda aventarles cosas o libros cuando no están prestando atención en clase, je y pienso que es lindo.

No puedo imaginar su reacción si le besará, le trajese chocolates o flores un día a su salón de clases… pienso que yo moriría en el acto.

**Kimi ga dokka no hoshi ni hohoemi kakeru nara**

**Sora wo miageru dake de shiawase ni narunda**

Muchas veces pensé que esas cosas harían que nuestra relación no llegara a ninguna parte, que era un mero capricho por egoísmo o una bonita nota al pie de página de alguno de los buenos libros que he leído, o la hoja pasada en un diario de vida.

La relación que llevo con Hiro-san simplemente es diferente, no es como las demás relaciones de pareja que tienden a las cursilerías o hablarse cada cinco minutos. Nuestra relación es silenciosa, calida y ambigua. Nuestras peleas siempre suelen ser por el significado que cada uno le damos al termino "pareja", y las demostraciones de emociones no tienen nada que ver con San Valentine.

**Nanigenai koto mo itoshiku omou no wa**

**Kimi to iu na no hana ga kono mune ni saita kara**

Hiro-san tiene la misma experiencia para hablar de sus emociones más profundas que la de un parapléjico para hacer neurocirugía, diagnostico que daría en términos médicos, por eso quiero curarle.

**Kimi ni aitakute aitakute**

**Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara**

**Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou**

Hiro-san y yo hemos decidido aprobar nuestro sistema donde nos tenemos exclusivamente el uno al otro. Nadie podría entenderlo del todo:

Las palabras sólo necesarias

Los momentos de…intimidad

En la intimidad su piel nunca ha podido engañarme al sentirla, sus gemidos siempre logran que mis oídos estén atentos a los latidos de su corazón, sus labios siempre provocan en los míos dulces palabras de amor, cada uno de sus sonrojos me nublan la mirada.

¿Cómo podríamos ocultar tal sentimiento de amor?

**Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide**

**Boku ga sobani iru yo**

**Donna toki demo waratte naite ageru kara**

**Sobani ite**

Cada rocé produce en mi una corriente eléctrica que se descarga en mi interior impidiendo que pueda razonar y me nace sólo quedarme a su lado, sujetándole cuando dice

"tengo frió"

**Mizu wo agenakya karete shimau kara**

**Sonna toge ja nani mo mamorenai yo**

**Tsuyogatte bakari no hana nanda**

Y sin quererlo él ignora cuanto adoro esas dos palabras, que quiero tenerle entre mis brazos para nunca dejarle escapar; que ansió pasar mi lengua por su brillante piel, sentirle estremecerse cuando hundo mi rostro en su cuello o cuelo mi mano por debajo de su playera…

o… en los momentos de éxtasis cuando

hacemos el amor

Aunque sea importante… ¿Para que voy a necesitar una relación normal, si sus sentimientos y los míos gritan todo lo escondido dentro de nosotros?

Y si su mirada puede decirme

- …Nowaki… Te quiero

**Sono toge de kizutsukanai ne sonnani mou nakanaide**

La mía le dirá siempre

- Hiro-san… déjame quedarme…

**Sono te hanasanaiyo hanasanaiyo**

**Futari de ireba iru hodo samishiku naru nara**

**Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou**

**Chiisana sono toge de boku no te wo tatoe kizutsukete mo**

fin

Este fic es para ti, si usted, la kiero mucho… discúlpame por olvidar la fecha de tu examen eso me perturba de verdad… porque para mi todo lo tuyo es importante para mi, exitos, tristezas, triunfos y fracasos.

Ammm y disculpa si el fic esta loco o mal narrado o con faltas… ne ya sabes me pones nerviosa cuando es para ti, por que eres el modelo que tengo y admiro.


End file.
